blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Piper Whatever
---- Piper Whatever (パイパー 全体, Paipā Zentai) is petite young girl who just got into the Magic Knights under the squad of Azure Deer. She is skilled in her Flora Magic and without it she becomes rather lost. Piper's use of being supportive while also offensive using just magic is quite impressive though it is quite clear she still has much to learn - as anyone at her age does. Her chosen family name has called up a few raised eyebrows in its time but Piper has a habit of ignoring others' comments. Piper could likely be best described as a rose, gentle and beautiful but getting on the wrong side can leave a thorn in you. Appearance Personality Piper is a kind girl who looks out for others before herself. Though she is mostly quite quiet and keeps to herself, she enjoys the company of others. Once Piper feels safe around them she does come out and speak her mind but mostly she is just a shadow who follows people and offers support, encourage and a shoulder to lean on. Due to her timid nature, it is unlike Piper to ask direct questions to people even if the answer should effect her. Even with her heart of gold, Piper is full of flaws, her main one being the fact she is the very definition of lost. Conversations that should be easy to follow and pick up on are sometimes forgotten about in Piper's mind and instead she is left wondering what is going on. She may know an extensive knowledge of flowers needs, their name meanings, their biology and more but that doesn't stop her from not knowing some of the more basic of aspects in life. Without others it would take a miracle for Piper to live, however, she is keen to learn in her own way. Not only that, as long as she has a visual to compare to, she can be a fast learner. Without this visual compass, people may be there for quite some time explaining in great detail of events. Patience is a requirement to put up with Piper. History Piper lived what can only be said as a comfortable life. It was far from the best but it was far from the slums and that was all that mattered to her and her family. It was quite a large family and Piper was more of a middle child out of all of them. Her parents were kind and worked endlessly to get money while her older sister would look after her and her younger siblings. Other than her older brother and sister, Piper was one of the people considered to look after the younger ones which was a challenge in itself. Piper was a sweet-soul that looked after her siblings well but with the fact she was still a child herself caused it's own problems. Piper lost and curious mind caused a lot of trouble in the household but the family only grew with each fight. This close knit bond made everyone proud of anything they did and for all time Piper did not plan on leaving. Her entire plan was to stay and look after her family but with an urge they pushed her to use her gift of Flora Magic to use. After help from her older siblings, she left the nest and started the long road and training to become a Magic Knight. Combat Prowess Magic Flora Magic is a mainly supportive-type magic that exists to use flowers and plant-life to aid people, however, this can be turned into a deadly weapon if the user decides. Piper is quite skilled in this magic and can quickly try to help heal wounds or poison foes if given the time to prepare. Flora Magic is quite simple in essence. This magic creates different types of plants when the user wishes and each plant can have different properties. For example, white lily's dew is able to stop pain in a person's body if drunk. It is easy enough for the user to call on plants but of course this may become harder to create more delicate ones to appear in a place desolate of dirt. There is a few plants able to cut through the stone, though all of these are considered to be the much more sturdy and defensive forms of the magic. Flowers Zantedeschia Gentiana verna Paeonia Cirsium japonicum Cypripedium Equipment Physical Abilities Relationships Trivia * Piper is a recolour of Sonia Nevermind from the game series, Danganronpa. * Piper's second name is a joke on the reference characters. Category:Magic Users Category:Flora Magic Users